Snow
by mksanime
Summary: [Oneshot] Snow can do wonders especially bring two people closer together. Fluffyness and cuteness, and a bit of funnyness. KotetsuSakura pairings


Mksanime: Ohayo pple! Ahah This is Kotetsu/Sakura fluff ehehe..Omg I was thinking that they don't have my favourite parings, so I decided to make one Squeals It's really hard since Kotetsu hardly shows up in the manga and the episode . so I decided to experiment on this couple! And my next project will be Izumo/Saku. Um… Well check my profile and if you see my favorite Sakura pairings there, then I'll try to write every/saku pairings that I luv!  
It might take my a while though . but ne ways gomen that I couldn't update my stuff Fanfiction blocked me from updating for a WHOLE WEEK cause if u heard about my matchmaking fic, well some of it has Chat like format so yea, they deleted it and Im Piss about it! 

Summary: One-shot Snow can do wonders especially bring two people closer together. Fluffyness and cuteness, and a bit of funnyness. Kotetsu/Sakura pairings

Disclaimer:I don't own and never will own Naruto, hopefully someday when some Miracle I will . which is Impossible!

Enjoy the story….n.n

_**Snow**_

OoOOoOooOoOoOoOOooOoooOoOoOOOOoOoOOOOooOOooooOOOoOooOOoO

_….._

_…_

_Snow…_

….

_….._

"Snow…

It's beautiful isn't it?

It's so white

So pure

So amazing

Simply breathtaking" he said softly.

He looked up at the sky, we're the falling snow came from. He turned his head and gazed at her. His breath got caught, his heart started beating fast and there we're butterflies in his stomach and with a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks.

She looks so beautiful, just like a goddess that fell down from the heaven just for him. Her coat fit perfectly on her, showing curves in all the right places, her pink hair swayed back and forth as if it was dancing with the wind, her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her pink luscious lips were tugged up, showing that she was smiling.

She turned around; having a feeling that someone was looking at her. He snapped out of his reverie and gave her a genuine smile she smiled back.

She ran towards the snow filled field, twirling around, laughing while her hands we're up in the air, trying to catch the falling snow. She looked back at him, and cocked her head, silently asking on why he was just standing there. He gave her a questioning look and shook his head.

She giggled and hopped towards him, her long pink hair flopped up and down on every hopped she took. She grabbed his arms and dragged him in the middle of the field. She looked towards the open field and gave a content sigh.

"It is beautiful," She whispered.

She looked at the open field we're the snow was glistering all around, as the sunlight reflected upon it. Then a tiny lightbulb appeared above her head, she turned around and gave him a mischievous smile, he cocked his eyebrows and gave her a questioning look, and she only grinned back.

She slowly advanced her way towards him, he stepped back a bit, then she tackled him, and both fell towards the ground. She laughed and rolled to his side. She stretched her arms up and made a snow angel, he slowly sat up and looked at her, his eyebrows raised and gave her an amused smile.

She stopped and sat up beside him, she rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at his face. She laughed at him, he looked so funny, him being an elite jounin was 'suppose' to dodge the flying snowball, but instead his faced got hit. It was pretty amusing for Sakura to watch her boyfriend's face full of snow.

He whipped away the snow on his face and glared at the 20 year-old pink haired medic-nin. He sighed, he couldn't stay mad for too long, she looked really cute right now, her pink hair was covered with snow and so was the rest of her back. And tiny snows was on her cute nose, he reached towards her and use his thumb to removed the snow, she stopped laughing and looked towards him, she smiled and relaxed as his hands were caressing her cheeks. He slowly pulled her towards him, her snow covered back lean at his now snow covered chest. His arms were wrap possessively around her petite waist and his chin lean on her shoulders while her head was leaning on the other side of his head.

It was picture perfect

The sweet couple was sitting in the middle of the snowy field holding each other.

They were happy

Contented

Just to be with each other in this snowy day.

Both reminiscing the time when they first got together

Who would have thought the Hokage's apprentice would end up with Hagane Kotetsu.

**_Flashback_**

_The smell of Alcohol and cigarette smoke filled the air, as the 18 year-old pink-haired kunoichi entered the pub. She glanced in different direction, looking for familiar faces._

_The pink haired kunoichi normally stays away from alcohol, but in this case what choice did she have? Her blonde ex-bestfriend, ex-rival, and now bestfriend again literally knocked down her door early in the morning and told her to meet her here in the pub and if she wont she will literally dragged her here._

_"Sakura! Over here" a familiar voice called out, she glanced towards her right side and saw Ino waving back and forth at her. She smiled at her and waved back. She proceeded to walk towards her table, when an orange blob suddenly embraced her._

_"Na..ru..to..ca..nt..bre-..ath" she choked. Naruto quickly let her go and gave her a sheepish grine; he then went back and sat next with his girlfriend Hinata._

_Who would have thought that the shy timid Hinata and the loudmouth kyuubi would end together?_

_'Opposites do attract" she mused._

_She sat down next to Ino and glanced around. She saw Gai-sensai, Kakashi-sensai, Genma, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and two faces she didn't recognize. They all greeted her and she nod back and smiled at them in return._

_"It's about time, you go out and have fun, instead of always working" the blonde girl said, while flipping her hair._

_Her and Ino, we're friends again since Ino gave up on Sasuke and went to Shikamaru. Sakura also gave up on Sasuke, finding it pointless t love someone who doesn't love you back and sasuke, well let's just say his somewhere off in the sound._

_Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced towards the unfamiliar faces. They both looked at her and smiled._

_"I'm afraid I don't know your name, although we did meet before" She said and smiled back at the smiling duo._

_"Then lets change that, wont we? I'm Kotetsu and this is Izumo" Izumo nod at her as Kotetsu introduced him._

_"And I'm Sakura" She replied._

_It was about 4 hours since she got here, and it's about 12:00 am, midnight. Sakura was drunk, well drunk since Naruto accidentally swap drinks with hers and his drink was strong. She wobbled as she stood up and announcing that she was going home. Kotetsu being a gentleman offered Sakura to take her home, much to her dismay she passed out before she can reply._

_Kotetsu carried her bridal style and he wrapped his jacket around her petite form since it was snowing hard. He didn't know were Sakura lived so he decided to let her stay in his apartment for a while._

_oOooOOooooOOooo_

_"Uughh, my head hurts" Sakura grumbled, while covering her eyes from the sunlight._

_"Here take this" Said the man with a husky sexy voice. Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to meet face to face with the handsome grinning Kotetsu._

_Only one thing in her mid pop out….._

_She bloody screamed her head out…_

_Kotetsu cringed and waited patiently for Sakura to stop screaming. Sakura blinked a couple of times before pointing at him and screaming at the annoyed Kotetsu._

_"What the hell am I doing here?" Sakura growled, as she narrowed her eyes and looked at the bottle of water and medicine. She blinked more and tried to remember yesterday night's events. She remembered having a good time talking to Kotetsu and she drank too much and then everything's a blur to her._

_She gasps, " we didn't, ano I mean" she stuttered_

_He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed heavily._

_"Look closely Sakura, you're still wearing your clothes and I brought you here since you passed out. And I don't know where you lived" he stated, she only gave him a sheepish smile in return, blushing furiously for her mistake._

_"Arigatou, Kotetsu-san" She took the pills and the bottle of water and drank it._

_Well, at least her headache subsided she grimaced. After that she thank Kotetsu again and decided she needed to go home and wash, she declined his offer to walk her home._

_OooOOooOOooo_

_She was done taking a bath an hour ago, now she was taking a walk in the park, her thoughts we're in Kotetsu._

_/He looked so HOT! I mean I wish I wake up every morning and see his face/ babbled Inner Sakura. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes as Inner Sakura made that comment_

_/C'mon I know you think his HOT too. I mean he looked so sexy and mysterious with his uniform and that white thing around his upper face, covering part of his nose and his sexy spiky hair. And his muscles..I mean DID YOU SEE THE MUSCLES/_

_'YES I SAW IT! OK! I admit I like him!' Sakura mentally cried in frustration at Inner Sakura._

_While Kotetsu was having the same argument with his Inner Kotetsu, the only difference is that he was describing Sakura not himself. And guess what? He was walking at the park too._

_They were both lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice as they both collided with each other._

_He slowly got up and dusted himself; he was surprised that it was the pink haired kunoichi that he bumped into, the one who keeps invading his mind. He grinned and extended his hands towards her._

_The pink haired woman didn't look up as she accepted the person's hand. She glanced up and saw the same man who invaded her mind, she cocked her eyebrows as she saw him grinned at her._

_She shook her head and smiled at him._

_"Hello again pinky!" she narrowed her eyes and glared at him, she hated that nickname._

_He was amused, seeing her react amused him. 'She looked so cute' he thought._

_"Wanna walk together?" he asked while grinning at her, she rolled her eyes and smile back at him._

_"Sure, Why not" They both walk and kept talking about stuff. As they got to know each other more, there attraction grew stronger._

_Day by day, they spend time together, from walking to the park and through going on the mission's together._

_Now there attraction grew into loving each other. It took him a while to finally admit that to her. It took him a lot of Sakura's soothers and an unknown guy very persistent to date Sakura, and almost loosing her finally gave him the courage to admit that he loves her._

_They we're both sitting at the bench by the park, when it happened._

_It was snowing that day. Sakura shivered from the cold frosty air and she dusted the snow off her pink petal hair. Kotetsu saw this and brought Sakura closer to him to keep her warm._

_She was startled a bit, but then she decided to snuggle and lean closer to him, getting heat from him and also she liked the feeling, as if that she belong there in his arms._

_Kotetsu saw this opportunity and made a move, he took her hand in his and brought it near his mouth as he slowly kissed her hand. He whispered something in her ear, just 3 simple words that Sakura was hoping for him to say. Just 3 words that got them together_

_He leaned forward and whispered in her ear_

_"I want food"_

_ehehe just kidding…_

_He whispered softly in her ear_

_" I love you"_

_And that's how they finally got together_

_In the snowy white day of December._

**_End of Flashback_**

The clouds we're beginning to darken as the couple still sat in the middle of the field all cuddled together.

Spending days like this with each other, made them all giddy and happy, and most of all contented.

She tilted her head towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He was startled from the sudden warmth of his face, he turn around as soon as Sakura retreated back to her original position. His gripped tighten and his other hand tilted her head so that there lips touched.

It was a light peck. Sakura then deepen the kiss. Both of her arms we're around his neck.

And one of his hands we're around Sakura's back and the other one was on the back of her head, deepening the kiss more.

The two lovers kiss passionately in the middle of the snowy field, as the sun began to set and the snow once again began to fall lightly at the two lovers.

There love grew stronger

Day by Day

Even though the last snow fell from the heavens above.

There love still remain strong

And waited till it snowed again

To bring new memories of them

Going to be Miss Hagane Sakura

In the next Snowy white day of December.

Even it takes the last snow to fall, till it disappears 

There love will never die

"I love you" he whispered in her ear 

" I love you too," she whispered back

As they gazed up on the sky

As they both whispered how much they love each other once more

On this snowy white day of December.

….

_….._

_…_

_The snow is truly beautiful_

_So white and pure_

_Just like you ..._

_And that's why _

_I love you_  
….

…..

…

OWARI 

OOOoOOoooOoOoOOOoOOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOOOoooOOOOoOOOO

Mksanime: Yes can you believe it I'm finally finished! Wohoooo ! lol! I have weird likingness of odd pairings . but oh well me likey it!

So tell me, any any suggestions to whos Sakura's next pairing, um it cant be common, one that has never been done before or you only see a little about that pairings and yes I will make one of Izumo/sakura later on, but right now hmm do you think I should make iruka/saku, sasori/saku, haku/saku oh or maybe kabuto/saku? Which one do you want me to do next? Please tell me in your review.

Any suggestions what you want to happen will be appreciated.. Im open to anything right now! YAAY! But if you cant see it posted sorry, it means school work comes first and im freakn busy then il write it after I'm all done . …

Thank you for reading and please review! I mean seriously any critics, on what should help me to become a better writer..

Thnxs and Ja ne 4 now!


End file.
